37 Infatuation
by ShadowRight
Summary: Kenny's partying buddies tell him that if he has a gay moment, he'll be better with zem ladies. What will he do? 100 Theme-Emotion Challenge.


_**Kenny McCormick's view of what happened on Tweek's most dreaded day. I'll let him explain himself.**_

* * *

Here I was. Outside of Craig's apartment. My partying buddies better be right about this... I knocked on the door. "What?" The pessimist asked right as he opened the door. He was only in his boxers. "Don't you fucking eye rape me, McCormick." He said, flipping me off. "What do you want?" I walked into his apartment. Despite what it was like in Middle School, I had gotten taller and stronger than the raven haired boy.

"I just wanted to hang out." I said with a shrug. "So are you going to show me around?" Craig groaned. It had been awhile since we spoke last.

"Going back to old habits, are we, McCormick?" he said, showing me the kitchen and the bathroom. Then we went up to the only other closed off room. "And this is the bedroom, happy?"

"Aren't you going to show me what's inside?" I ask, pouting my lips.

"Goddamn you, McCormick." He opened the door and I walked in. It was a simple bedroom. Almost as simple as mine only with a lot less posters. I looked around and found pictures on what seemed to be a dresser. "Don't touch it." Craig's voice said, reminding me that he was there. He smirked and turned around. He was now lying on his bed, staring at me.

"Why not, Craigy?"

"Goddamn it. Are you drunk?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe. I will be drunk after I got a taste of you." I said, pinning him down on the bed.

"Don't do this. Tweek will be home soon."

"Oh, really?" I pull my pants down a bit, seeing as he can't do because I have him pinned. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." I gently licked his neck before reaching over to grab his phone. I quickly sent the spas a text.

_hey. r u heading hom?_ I typed quickly, placing the phone down on Craig's stomach. I began kissing his chest and after a while, the phone buzzed.

_Tweek: yea. im in the elevator rite now._ "Shit."

"What is it?" the emotionless raven boy asked, trying to see the phone screen.

"He's already in the elevator. I'll stall."

"But I don't want you here."

"Of course you do." I say, quickly typing down, _dude. stay out of the apartment. im drunk._

"What'd you say?"

"Not to come 'cause you're drunk."

"That's not going to stop him Kenny. It'll only make him worry." I scoffed, waving one hand as his phone vibrated.

_Tweek:__u seem to b txting just fine. wats up?_ "He didn't buy it." I said plainly.

I typed back a reply. _nothing. just dont com into the apartment. _"What did I say?" Craig said, galring daggers up at me.

"Oh, don't be like that." I licked his jawline. He tasted delious. The apartment door opened loudly. I put my finger up to Craig's lips to shush him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I took it as an oppurtunity. I crashed our lips together, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and pepsi. My tongue found its way into the back of his mouth and a little down his throat before we were so rudely interrupted.

"Jesus Christ!" It was the spas.

I smirked and turned to look at him. I winked, my eyes saying, "He's mine, bitch." He dashed off, Craig yelled after him.

"Tweek, hold on I-" I cut him off again, catching up where we left off. He must have found new strength because he managed to get out from under me. He quickly pulled on some pants and ran out.

I watched him go. Well, there was a gay moment. Back to chicks I go. My partying buddies say you're better with them after you've had your gay moment. I sure hope so. I'm going to need a _lot_ of action to get being in bed with Craig out of my mind...

* * *

_**Partying buddies are always right, right? Well, Craig's POV will be soon. Gotta figure which emotion he is... Grr...**_

* * *

**_This story is and always will be finished. Do not follow this story, please. You can still favorite and review, but following is definitely not the way to go. Thanks for reading,_**

**_Shadow_Right_**


End file.
